


He Called It 'The Garden'

by mrbombastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Recovery, Slow Build, Talking, The Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbombastic/pseuds/mrbombastic
Summary: Sam finds Gabriel and they have a chat.[Takes place after the events of 13x18]





	He Called It 'The Garden'

Sam knew he had been pulled there by some unknown force. Whether it be fate, god, or most likely the archangel himself, there was no way Castiel and all of heaven had spent weeks looking, for Sam to find Gabriel accidentally one morning. He had taken up jogging again, telling Dean it helped him think, and somehow made a wrong turn into an unfamiliar, vast garden. The second he lay eyes on it, he knew that some magic or trickery was at play. He had seen some of these plants in old books calling them extinct and others only grew in certain parts of the world. Out of curiosity, he walked down the path before him observing everything the garden had to offer before he reached the center. In the center of the garden, under a large tree bearing fruit Sam had never seen before, kneeled Gabriel. The archangel was wearing what you would imagine an angel would wear if you read the bible or observed ancient art, a simple white dress that hung down from one shoulder and tied around the waist, stopping just above his knees. His chest was covered but his back was exposed, and the cloth had obviously been shortened where it hung off the shoulder as to not cover his arm. What amazed Sam the most, however, was the folded golden wings on Gabriel's back. He could count three pairs and the last pair fell gently on the ground. The archangel seemed to be praying, faced towards the tree, and Sam felt it would be disrespectful to interrupt him. Instead, his eyes followed the visible scarring on Gabriel's back and he wondered if they had been cursed so that Gabriel could not heal them. He cringed when he saw that most curled around the base of Gabriel's wings, which, as beautiful as they were, seemed to be damaged as well. 

Sam was surprised when Gabriel's wings twitched slightly upwards like cats' ears calling to attention and the archangel spoke. 

"I'm done, Sam. You may approach." The hunter was perplexed by Gabriel's unusual serious tone. He stepped forward and to the side so the angel could see him. 

"What is this place?' He questioned and saw Gabriel smile a bit sadly. "It's the Garden."

"Like Eden?" 

"It has many names. There is a Garden on Earth and a Garden in Heaven, but they are relatively the same."

"Why are you here and... dressed like that...if you don't mind me asking." Sam moved closer.

"For prayer and recovery." The archangel shrugged and Sam watched his wings shine in the light as they moved. He looked at the archangel sadly and kneeled next to him.

"Recovering from Asmodeus?" Gabriel flinched and nodded. "Don't say his name here." He said quietly. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam looked down Gabriel, who glanced up at him and nodded slightly. " I can't get him out of my head. I know I killed him and that he's gone and can't hurt me any longer, but... I always feel like he's here. Like I if I don't stop running he'll find me again." Gabriel's wings curled around him and tears pricked his eyes. He looked up at Sam. "I know he can't hurt me, so why am I so afraid?" Sam looked at Gabriel and took his hands in his own, running his thumbs over the angel's bruised knuckles gently. "After what he did to you, there is nothing wrong with being afraid. He conditioned you for years, Gabriel, it's going to take some time to recover from that. But you can't do that alone." He looked down at the archangel's hands. "I know you are afraid of fighting Michael or trying to open the rift, and if you can never help us with that we will find another way... but don't run away. You can't fight this alone." 

"What about Dean, Castiel. and Heaven?" Gabriel frowned and Sam smiled slightly, holding the angel's hands a bit tighter. "I won't let them get to you. I promise." Gabriel smiled too and a single tear slid down his cheek. "Thanks, Samalama." Sam chuckled at the nickname and nodded, pulling the archangel into a hug and gently running a hand through one of his wings. The archangel sighed, relaxing into him, and they stayed there together in the Garden for the rest of the afternoon before Sam brought Gabriel back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
